Surpassing God
by nagato8
Summary: BlackStar is born in the high school DxD world with Tsubaki as his partner/sacred gear.


**Surpassing God**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater or High school DxD

"BlackStar" – talking

'BlackStar' – thinking

"**Soul Menace" **– Techniques/Sacred Gears/Titles

Chapter One

"**Planet Destruction Cannon**!" could be heard throughout the clearing in which our hero was training. The attack in question turning the unfortunate boulder into rubble, 'Perfect' thought BlackStar upon seeing his technique's power. Black Star is a 17-year-old boy with bright blue spiky hair, green eyes, average height, and muscular build. BlackStar is wearing blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. BlackStar also wears a custom white muscle shirt and a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanging loosely (Spartoi appearance and appearance whenever not in school).

"Powerful. How did you do that again?" Said Tsubaki, BlackStar's partner/sacred gear "**Weapon Armory**" it is a Sacred Gear that allows the user to create any normal weapon ever created, and when not in use resides in a star tattoo on the users right shoulder.

"It's a technique called **Soul Menace**, by resonating with my own soul I can drive my own soul wavelength directly into an opponents body through a physical strike on them. Only people with incredibly strong soul wavelengths can preform this technique." Replied BlackStar

" Impressive, but don't forget you start school at that Kouh Academy later since you got kicked out of your old school" Recalled Tsubaki

"Hey, Its not my fault everybody wants to fight me!" Exclaimed BlackStar

"Of course, whatever you say BlackStar, just go get ready." Remarked Tsubaki

-Timeskip-

BlackStar is walking into Kouh Academy in the school uniform which consists of a black brazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes with a backpack over his shoulder. As he is walking to the front office to get his schedule he hears murmurs from the other students.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" asked one student

"No idea. Who dyes their hair blue anyway?" responded another student

"He looks Hot!" squealed a girl

"He looks like a bad boy, I wonder if he is single." said another girl

Upon hearing the majority of the female populations opinions on the new students looks a male student exclaims in outrage " NO! Not another goddamn casanova!"

"not another Kiba! Why does god hate us?" Whined another male student, then the comments turn to a more violent category.

"If I ever see him again he will regret meeting me." Said one of the more violent students

"If I ever see him alone I'm going to kill him." Cackled another male student

BlackStar sweatdrops when he hears the comments the female population said about him.'Thats...New' thought BlackStar, but when he hears the male students he thinks 'They can try, but it didn't work out well for the last guy'. When BlackStar arrives at the front desk he asks the Secretary "Hello, my name is BlackStar and I was told to come here to receive my schedule."

"Yes, I was expecting you, do you have you school ID on you?" replied the Secretary kindly.

"Yes I do." said BlackStar with a smile as he hands his ID to the Secretary

"BlackStar, no surname, age 17, third year" Recited the Secretary, then she got out a folder and handed BlackStar his Schedule and ID while saying "transferred to Kuoh Academy after getting into one too many fights." While looking at BlackStar scoldingly.

BlackStar sighed while saying "I keep telling people it wasn't my fault, but nobody believes me."

"Sure it wasn't" Said the Secretary unconvinced. "Now go to your first class, it should me room D-4, Robin-san's classrom." The Secretary continued.

BlackStar nodded and hurried to the room with D-4 over the door and knocked."Come in" Said a voice on the other side of the door.

BlackStar entered the classrom and the Teacher Said "Hello, you must be the new transfer student, please introduce yourself."

BlackStar turned to the class and said "Hello, my name is BlackStar, no surname, i hope we get along."

"Alright BlackStar, please take a seat beside, Rias Gremory." Said the teacher and points to a attractive redhead. I walk to my seat and Rias introduces herself.

"Hello Blackstar-san, my name is Rias Gremory, but you may call me Rias, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Said the redhead kindly

"Thank you, and just Blackstar is fine." Blackstar replies as they pay attention to the lesson.

-A few hours later at lunch break-

BlackStar was tired,'Man they weren't kidding when they said this is a prestigious school' thought BlackStar to himself when he hears someone talking to him.

"Hello BlackStar I was wondering if you wanted to join my friend and I while we eat our lunch?" questioned Rias

"Sure, why not" replied BlackStar nonchalantly, as he follows Rias. We arrive to the roof of the building and BlackStar asks "Do you and your fried always eat on the roof"

"Not all the time, only when we want some privacy" Replied Rias

"Let me introduce my friend to you." Said Rias as she walked up to a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes.

"BlackStar this is Himejima, Akeno my best friend."Said Rias

"Hello Akeno-san my name is BlackStar, no surname, pleased to meet you." Remarked BlackStar

" ufufuf, pleased to meet you too, and just Akeno is fine." Said Akeno as we sat down to eat while making small talk when all of a sudden we hear a scream followed by smacking noises and yells of pain. BlackStar looks over the railing and sees three boys being viciously beaten by the female kendo club. BlackStar looks towards his two companions and when he doesn't see them react at all to the scene asks "So I am guessing this is a regular occurrence?"

"Yes almost everyday "**The**** Perverted** **Duo**"get beaten by girl whom they were peeking on."Replyed Rias

BlackStar sweatdrops and asks"**Perverted Duo**?"

"Yes I forgot you are new to this school, "**The Perverted** **Duo**"are the two most perverted boys in the school and they are Matsuda a self proclaimed lolicon, AKA "**Perverted Baldy**" and "**Sexual Harassment Paparazzi**" and Motohama a boy that has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, AKA "**Perverted Glasses**" and"**Three Sizes Scouter**.""

BlackStar deadpanned and said "Good to know." and was interrupted by the bell and continued saying "Well I better get going, don't want to be late." As he ran to his next class.

Once he was out of earshot Rias turned to Akeno and asked seriously "I am assuming you sensed the same thing I sensed."

"If you sensed a human with something like demonic energy but human and a sacred gear in BlackStar than yes." Replied Akeno

"Good." Said Rias nodding

"Are you planing to reincarnate him?" asked Akeno

"Yes, and I thing he might be able to help me with HIM" Remarked Rias as they too started to go to their class.

-At the end of school-

BlackStar was walking down the road towards his apartment after saying goodbye to Rias and Akeno. When he hears someone shout

"APOLOGIZE BRAT". BlackStar turns towards the disturbance and sees a regular street thug and two of his butt-buddies standing over a petite girl. The girl had white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders in the front and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was also wearing the Kuoh Academy school girl's uniform, but didn't have the shoulder cape."WELL ANSWER ME"

The girl didn't say anything she just looked down to the ground where a crushed candy lay and said calmly "...You were the one who bumped into me." SHe gave the man a blank stare, "...And you made me drop it."

"why you little bitch" Shouted the thug as he balled his hand into a fist and swung at the girl intending to strike her in the face but didn't get the chance too because faster than he could see a boy with blue hair appeared in front of him and caught his fist with his left hand like it was this happened BlackStar, with a smirk on his face says "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady."BlackStar then kicks the thug in his gut knocking him out and launching him away from the pair. Then his two butt-buddies charge at BlackStar to avenge their fellow thug. Needless to say they didn't last long. Before they could even start running at BlackStar he appeared in front of both of them and smashed their heads together. Then the first thug got up and looked at BlackStar fearfully as BlackStar says "Now take your two friends and get out of here, and if I catch you near here again I wont let you off so easily." One of the thugs look at him and ask "Who are you punk?!"

"BlackStar" He says simply

"Now, LEAVE" BlackStar Shouted. The thugs then hightail it out of there but not before yelling "We'll get you for this kid!".

BlackStar then turns to the girl and asks kindly "Hey are you alright?"

"...Yes, thank you BlackStar-Sempai." The girl responded with a bow

"no need to bow or thank me, and just BlackStar is fine..."

"Koneko. Koneko Toujou." said Koneko with a bow.

"Nice to meet you Koneko-san." Said BlackStar while extending his hand toward the girl who gladly took and shook it.

"Well good-bye Koneko-san, see you tomorrow." Said BlackStar as he walked away. As BlackStar was walking home to get started on his homework he heart Tsubaki say "...BlackStar when we get home I need to talk to you about something." Said Tsubaki nervously.

"Alright." BlackStar replied

-Later-

BlackStar had just finished his homework so he decided to see why Tsubaki wanted to talk to him. He goes to his room and lies on his bed.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked BlackStar.

"Its about Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. I assume you noticed something different about them?" answered Tsubaki.

"Yes they felt different from a regular human, but also stronger."

"That's because they aren't humans, they're devils."

"Wait, like in the bibles and stuff?" asked BlackStar

"Yes, there are three current fractions the devils, the angels, and the fallen angels."

"Well I'm not to worried, I mean they're my friends and I did not sense any ill intent coming from them. So I think I will just treat them normally, but thanks for the heads up Tsubaki. Good night." Said BlackStar

"Of course, and Good night to you too" Replied Tsubaki


End file.
